


Not This Way

by helens78



Series: Matter of Time [8]
Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-10
Updated: 2003-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ewan's finally turning the tables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the warnings. The MoT series centers around noncon.

Liam slams Ewan into the wall so hard it knocks the breath right out of him.

 

_"Quiet."_

Ewan couldn't make a sound even if he wanted to. Liam has a hand clamped over Ewan's mouth, and Ewan can hardly breathe, let alone speak. Ewan raises his hands up to Liam's arms and pushes, and nothing happens. As if he was expecting Liam to go anywhere; Liam is bigger, has an advantage in height and weight, and Liam is more determined to keep Ewan pinned against the wall than Ewan is to get away. Ewan looks up at Liam, catches the glint of almost detached curiosity in his eyes, and stops struggling.

Liam's free hand goes down to pop open the buttons of Ewan's jeans. Ewan lets his eyes close for a second, and Liam slams his head back against the wall, getting a muffled grunt and a look of irritation in return.

"Don't want you going anywhere," Liam murmurs. "Look at me. Look at me while I'm touching you."

Ewan clenches his jaw under Liam's hand, and goes completely rigid when Liam wraps his hand around Ewan's cock. Almost completely. He's not hard. Liam doesn't seem surprised by that. His hand is warm, though, and he's being gentle -- much more gentle than Ewan expected. The tension leaks out of Ewan as Liam presses him up against the wall, as Liam's hand works in Ewan's pants.

 

_Now_ he's hard, and this feels good, better than he wants it to feel. His hands go back up to Liam's arms, and this time he pulls Liam closer.

Liam's movements cut off abruptly. He starts to pull away, and Ewan grabs him, hard, keeping Liam's hand against his cock. Liam's other hand falls away from Ewan's mouth, and Ewan is smiling now, though there's nothing _nice_ about that smile. His eyes are flashing.

"Didn't want it this way, did you?" he whispers. He grabs a fistful of Liam's shirt and yanks Liam close, crushing his lips to Liam's and not letting Liam go anywhere.

Ewan's hand tightens on Liam's, and both their hands are moving now, Ewan's movements insistent and fast, Liam barely keeping up. Ewan is running out of breath, and Liam is pressing him hard into the wall again. Liam's other hand comes back up and tightens around Ewan's throat; Ewan's other hand is still fisted in Liam's shirt.

Ewan bites down hard when he comes, and Liam lets out a muffled cry of his own, tasting his own blood, shuddering with unexpected release.

Ewan's grip loosens, and he licks Liam's bottom lip before pulling away from the kiss. Liam has all but gone limp against Ewan. Ewan is still grinning. Liam looks down at the grin, and feels his world twist under him.

_-end-_


End file.
